The Reality That Never Was
by Nalyx
Summary: this is a short story i wrote for Jaike Kyr. you're always giving me new ideas when we roleplay and this is me thanking ya :3 i hope you like it and you're going to laugh at the end of this story XD to those reading. YOU GET NO SUMMARY! XD


_**A/N: this is dedicated to Jaike Kyr. You're an awesome friend and you give me inspiration for AkuRoku stories because of our roleplays XD love you! :D**_

_ Roxas walked down the hallway of the school. It had been so long since he had seen this place. He dropped out of high school in his sophomore year. He couldn't take the pressure and stress anymore and he snapped. That's when his life went downhill. He had dropped out of school, run away and was now living in an apartment. He was barely getting by with the money he had and it wasn't like many people would hire a 17 year old._

_ His thoughts were interrupted when he slammed into someone and fell onto his back. His fingers immediately went to his nose, which was bleeding. He looked up, the lights blinding him from seeing who was looking down at him._

_ "Hey kid you ok?" the voice said. Roxas sat up and gasped, inhaling some blood, as he looked at the man looking down at him. This man was the reason the word gorgeous was made. His green eyes looked down at him with such intensity that Roxas had lost his breath and the manse spiked red hair, framed that gorgeous face of his. The triangle tattoos under each eye just added to his gorgeousness._

_ "My name isn't kid," he said, standing on his feet and brushing off his pants. The blood dripping his mouth had stopped but there was dry blood covering his mouth and chin._

_ "How'd you get that bloody nose?" the man asked._

_ "By walking into you."_

_ "Wow you must've been running or something."_

_ "No I wasn't...was I?"_

_ "I don't know. I wasn't watching ya. Now c'mon lemme take you to the nurse."_

_ "Um no thanks. I don't go to this school."_

_ "So? You still need the nurse. C'mon lemme take you to the nurse ki-...sorry what was your name?"_

_ "Roxas."_

_ "Ok Roxas. Follow you're dear friend Axel to the nurse's office."_

_ Roxas did as he was told. He didn't know why. He had stopped listening to teachers; he assumed Axel was a teacher, ever since he left high school. So why was he listening to this guy? He could leave right now and just make a run for it, assuming that Axel wasn't a gym teacher. So why was he listening to this complete stranger? It made no sense and why the hell was his heart beating so fast!?_

_ They headed into the nurse's office and Roxas, obediently, walked in, sat down and waited patiently as Axel went to get a paper towel and water._

_ When he returned, Axel poured the water onto the paper towel and began to clean the blood off of Roxas' mouth and chin. Roxas' heart was beating so fast and he could feel his cheeks turn red._

_ "There. Now I can see you're pretty face," Axel said after he was done cleaning him. He smirked at the blushing blond and threw away the dirty paper towels, "now, mind explaining why you aren't in school? You look like you're 15."_

_ "I'm 17!"_

_ "Ok ok! Typical mistake. Forgive me. Now tell me why you aren't in school."_

_ "I dropped out 2 years ago."_

_ "Now why did a smart kid like you do that?"_

_ "I'm not smart and it's too stressful and don't lecture me. I've gotten enough lectures from my parents to last me two lifetimes."_

_ "I'm not going to lecture ya. I just think it's a stupid mistake."_

_ "Like I care what you think!"_

_ "Ok no need to get defensive."_

_ "I'm not getting defensive!"_

_ Axel held his hands and looked him in the eyes. He ruffled Roxas' hair, "calm down."_

_ Like an obedient dog, Roxas did as he was told and relaxed, his heart steadying back to its normal pace. Axel's gaze made his heart go into frenzy. What was this feeling that Roxas felt? Whenever he looked at the man, his heart raced and when he didn't, he felt lonely. It was weird to feel this way with someone that he had only met minutes ago._

_ "So how are you getting by in life?" Axel asked, calmly._

_ "I'm living in an apartment. My parents kicked me out when I dropped out of high school. I'm living off my savings and birthday and Christmas money."_

_ "That's no way to live."_

_ "How do you know? How do YOU live?"_

_ "Better than you. I can pay the bills without worry."_

_ Roxas pouted and crossed his arms. Axel chuckled and ruffled his hair once again. Roxas' heart instantly sped up and a tinge of red hit his cheeks._

_ "You're cute," Axel said. Roxas' cheeks furiously turned dark red. He didn't think it was possible to turn this shade of red. Apparently it was._

_ "You're gorgeous," he mumbled. Did he really just say that!?_

_ "Why thank you," Axel said, flashing a cocky smile. Shit! He heard that!? Roxas thought. The red head chuckled at Roxas' face and brought his face dangerously close to his, "so you think I'm gorgeous huh?"_

_ "Y-Yes," Roxas said. His heart was pounding. He thought it would burst through his chest._

_ "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"_

_ The question forced Roxas' face to turn magenta. Was this really happening!? What was he suppose to say? I'd kiss you back? I'd hit you? I don't know? He didn't know so of course he chose the one that first popped into his head._

_ "I'd kiss back," he said. He clamped his hands over his mouth. Did he really just say that?! The seductive smile that spread across Axel's face told him that he did just say that._

_ "Then you wouldn't mind if I did this," Axel said, his lips pressing against Roxas'. The blond wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, deepening the kiss. Why did this feel so familiar? He felt as if he had done this a thousand times, but he had just met Axel...didn't he?_

Roxas opened his eyes and saw a pair of green eyes looking back at him. He smiled and sat up. He had falling asleep again. Axel handed him a sea-salt Popsicle and sat down next to him. They stared down at the town beneath them and watched the sunset.

"What were you dreaming about this time?" Axel asked his lover.

"It was strange and stupid," Roxas said, biting into his Popsicle. He had to stop falling asleep on the clock tower. One of these days he was going to fall off.

"Tell me," Axel said, flashing that smile of his.

"Well...we were Somebody's and I had apparently dropped out of high school and then two years later I came back, ran into you literally, got a bloody nose and then you took me to the nurse's office and then we made out. Then I woke up."

Axel chuckled at the story and pecked Roxas on the lips, "I kissed you like that?"

"No it was more like this," Roxas said, sitting on Axel's lap as he wrapped his arms around his neck and claimed his lover's lips. Axel smiled, encircling his arms around the small blond in his lap.

The parted and stared into each others eyes.

"I have a question for ya," Axel started, "why do all you're dreams sound like fan fictions?"

"I dunno! It's the way my mind works I guess," Roxas said.

"Hehe I like it. It gives me more ideas," Axel said, seductively and his hand slid down Roxas' sides slowly until they reached his ass, "any idea of what we should do now?"

Roxas' eyes widened as Axel growled playfully, his chin resting on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas moaned and arched his back slightly as Axel slipped his hands down Roxas' pants. Axel chuckled.

"My room or yours?" Axel asked.

"I don't care at this point," Roxas said, his cheeks burning bright red.

"Hehe my room then."

Axel scooped Roxas into his arms and opened a portal. He stepped through and threw himself and Roxas onto the bed, his hands eager to take off the black coat and pants that was in his way.

He nipped at Roxas' neck, his hands unzipping the black coat and tossing it off. His hands touched every muscle and curve that was on the teen's chest. They moved down until they stopped at Roxas' pants. Just as he was about to unzip Roxas' pants, Demyx burst through the door.

"HI ROXY! HI AXIE! SORRY BUT IT'S TIME FOR ROXAS TO COME TO MY ROOM FOR THE SLEEP OVER WITH ME AND VEXY!" Demyx said, grabbing Roxas and running out the door. Axel stared at the door, not sure of what had just happened. Once it sunk in, he clenched his fist and punched the bed.

"DAMNIT DEMYX! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" he screamed, he jumped from the bed and ran after the two

**The End :3 I hope you liked it Jaike Kyr!!! :D**


End file.
